


are you trying to kiss me

by lapinprince



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapinprince/pseuds/lapinprince
Summary: Sougo's awkward and Tenn's impatient.A drabble request!
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Ousaka Sougo
Kudos: 29





	are you trying to kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short drabble request from a mutual on twitter! i cannot remember who asked for it tho... but it was cute and fun to write! written in march 2019.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/laprincenico)
> 
> -♔

For someone as calm, cool and collected as Sougo, he certainly was an embarrassing nightmare when it came to love, romantic or obsessive. His hands trembled as he linked pinkies with Tenn, not quite hand in hand but intimate nonetheless. He resisted the urge to reach up and see just how sweaty he was on the back of his neck for maybe the third time in the past ten minutes. Why was the end of a date so nervewracking? It wasn’t like this was their first date or anything. Still, he swallowed a lump in his throat and opened his mouth before he had the chance to work out what he wanted to say.

“Ah–”

“Something wrong, Osaka?” Tenn asked, glancing over to him. Sougo clammed up and shook his head, his cheeks crimson. Tenn gave a rather flat expression in response.

“I, uhm,” Sougo licked his lips– _oh, that drew attention to his lips, Tenn’s gaze definitely went downward–_ and decided that if Tamaki could have lived his whole life not thinking before acting, he could surely spare himself the foolish courage now. He stopped and faced him fully, pinkies still entangled, and made the mistake of making eye contact.

“I had fun today, Kujo-san… So I wanted to… ah...” Sougo’s heart thrummed loudly in his chest as he trailed off. Was he about to kiss the centre of TRIGGER? Just like that? He felt like he was doing something sacrilegious, but still he leaned in, eyes closing just after he saw that Tenn’s did too, and–

“Oh my god, is that Kujo Tenn with Osaka Sougo?!” someone shouted from behind them, startling Sougo enough that he lost his balance. He felt arms grab at him and there was another shout and then he saw stars. When he opened his eyes, he was on the ground with Tenn sprawled underneath him. 

“K-Kujo-san!” he yelped, sitting up immediately. Tenn looked fine, albeit the tad bit annoyed and his clothes a little rumpled. His forehead was a bit red and looked swollen though. A quick, painful touch to his own forehead confirmed that they were matching.

“You idiot…” Tenn grumbled, his face pink. He sat up too and leaned over to kiss Sougo properly, ignoring the other’s muffled mumbles of protest. “That’s how it’s done. Have you never kissed anyone before?” he said when they finally broke apart. Sougo’s face was a deep red with embarrassment, almost teary eyed. He subtly gestured behind Tenn’s back to the sudden horde of fangirls that just witnessed the centre of TRIGGER and part of MEZZO’ kiss in the middle of the park, phone cameras ready.

“Oh.”


End file.
